


Chalet Maid

by sufferingpostpotterdepression



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gay Sex, Kink Exploration, M/M, OT4, Other, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub!Louis, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufferingpostpotterdepression/pseuds/sufferingpostpotterdepression
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst One Direction doesn't exist, and none of the boys are famous, they do seem to be pretty well off. In fact, they're rich enough for three of the four boyfriends to spend all season at a ski chalet, Niall having to stay at home, which comes with it's own very (un?)fortunate male chalet maid, Louis Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chalet Maid

"Louis, I thought you were a chalet _maid_?" Harry was standing in the door, smirking, and watching Louis' slightly unbelieving facial expressions as they morphed into a stubborn set position.

"No." Louis turned around to face the offending clothing, "No, Harry."

There was a moment when, as far as Louis knew, nothing was happening, but then Harry's lips were on his ear, "Yes, Louis." He'd frozen. "Yes, or I might have to punish you." Another pause. "I might have to get _Liam_ to punish you."

"No." It took all of Louis strength not to whimper; it was fine when Harry punished him. It was even fine when /Zayn/ punished him. But it _hurt_ when Liam punished him. "Please no, Harry."

"Then put it on. Like a good _maid_."

Thirty minutes later, Louis was sheepishly making his way out of the bedroom Harry had conered him in.

"Can you - Harry, can you help me do it up please?"

The dress, for that's what it was, bunched in around Louis' waist, emphasising the already existing slight curve, and the skirt stuck outwards from there. The hem of the skirt fell only an inch below the boy's curved ass, showing off the lower curves every time he moved in any way more animated than a shuffle. The top half oof the dress was a corset, on but not tightened, and Louis was clutching it too his chest, non deliberately showcasing how the fabric should clutch at non-existant cleavage. Simultaneously, his attempt at holding up the dress was showing off the long white gloves that had come with it. They were skin tight on his hands, elongating his fingers in a way gloves almost never seem to manage, and they continued to cling to his skin until a couple of centimetres past the crease of his elbows.

Louis continued to stare at the ground, as Harry sauntered over, smirking, and from the sofa at the other end of the room Zayn watched, a grin on his face. Liam had dissapeared to call Niall, but came back into the room as Harry started lacing the base of Louis corset.

His draw drpped, almost comically, "Guys, guys I thought you were _joking_?!"

No one replied, and Harry continued lacing white lace on black up Louis' spine. When he was finished, he turned Louis around by his waist, hands nearly wrapping around where the other boy was clutching at the corset where it was restricting his stomach and breathing. He ushered Louis hands off of his stomach, and batted them further away from his body, straightening the lace trimmed apron, and re-tying it to fit the new shape of the corset.

Louis could hear someone coming up behind him, presumably one of the other boys, and by the lighter nature of the footsteps Louis judges that it's Zayn, a correct judgement, as next he feels lips and stubble on the meeting place of his shoulder and neck, identifying Zayn.

"You are _very_ pretty, Lou." Louis was distracted by the feel of Zayn's lips on his neck, and tilted his head towards the other side, allowing him even more access.

Then Harry's hands landed on the front of Louis' thighs, lifting his skirt in the process, and then he stopped moving immeditaly. Louis moved his head back, opening his eyes and looking down at Harry, where he was positioned, one knee on the ground.

"Louis." Harry said, "I thought I told you to put on your uniform." It wasn't a question.

"I-"

"Louis. Why haven't you got all of your outfit on? We bought it for you especially." The slow pace of Harry's speech made it an ordeal for Louis. He knew what was coming. "Why haven't you got _all_ of it on, Louis?" He didn't reply. "Go and get the rest of it, Louis." Harry commanded.

Louis began to shuffle back to the bedroom, until Zayn barked "Walk properly Louis." He bagan to walk, aware that he was displaying his bum now, and he walked properly still when he came back into the room.

When he came back in, Liam had joined the other two boys, and Louis realised that whilst Harry was fully dressed, Zayn was wearing only low-slung sweatpants and Liam had his workout clothes on, basketball shorts and a loose vest, although Louis knew he hadn't been to the gym yet today. However, whilst he was looking at the younger boys, they were looking at what he held. In his hands, was a thong, designed for men, and also to match his dress, meaning that the main part of the material was black, and the trim and the rest of the thong was white lace. Underneath that was a large, black buttplug, the object of Liam and Zayn's stare.

As Louis reached the three other boys, Harry one of Louis hands, and lead him as they moved, as a group, to the sofa at the end of the room. Liam perched on the arm of the sofa, and Harry manoeuvred Louis perpandicular to the line of his thighs, pressing lightly between his shoulder blades to let him know what he wanted him to do. He handed Liam the items he was carrying, then bent over his thighs, keeping his bare feet flat on the floor, and his hands pressing against the sofa cusion. His corseted stomach pressed against Liam's thighs, and his now hardening cock was pressed between his and Liam's fabric covered thighs.

Of course, Louis thighs were only covered at the front, the style of his dress meaning it stuck in the air above his bum, exposing it, and his thighs, to Zayn, Harry having moved to face Louis' head, taking the thong and butt plug from Liam. He sat down on the sofa, and lifted one of Louis hands, pressing the but plug into it.

"You're going to put this in now, Louis." He said

Before Louis had time to raise the question obvious in his mind, Zayn's surprisingly cold fingers touched on the rim of Louis tight arsehole. He took almost no time to press past the rim, revealing that it was lube that had made Zayn's fingers so cold. However it became aware in an almost equal, miniscule, amount of time, that Zayn's aims were not to stretch and open Louis hole ready for the butt plug, but just to liberally spread lube inside of him. He removed his fingers and repeated the actions several times, deliberately missing Louis' prostate but providing frustrating friction as he smeared Louis insides with the slippery substance. When he seemed to be finished, and he wiped his fingers clean on the backs of Louis' legs, Louis could feel something different pressing on his entrance. Then Zayn squeezed and the last of the bottle of lube squirted directly into Louis' asshole.

Louis wriggled away from the sensation, and as a result, Liam hand came down on his ass, hard. Louis froze, once again. He had learnt that trying to move or making any noise would earn him more punishment. Harry took the buttplug back from Louis.

"Open yourself up, Louis." He moved around Louis, giving Zayn a quick kiss before sitting beside him, making it clear to Louis that what they wanted was a show.

Louis lifted the hand he had been using to hold the buttplug, anlong with the underwear that was now, almost tauntingly, on the sofa where Harry had left it, almost directly in front of Louis' head. And unavoidably within his line of vision.

Using only one finger, his index finger, he pushed past the tight rim of his entrance, fighting the urge to moan, and grateful for Zayn's preparation, however minimal.

Mirroring the other boy's earlier actions, he avoided his prostate, he knew he would be in trouble if he came now, but he rubbed against the edges of his hole, pulling at the entrance to stretch himself until he could squeeze two fingers inside himself.

"No." Zayn pulled at Louis fingers, bringing them out of his hole, and making sure not to hurt the other boy. He pushed the tip of the butt plug against Louis' rim, evidently deciding against having Louis put it in himself.

Louis could feel himself stretching around the intrusion, his lack of preparation being made up for by the time spent riding Liam's monster the previous day.

It began to hurt when they reached the widest part of the plug. And then Zayn stopped.

"Zayn, Zayn move. Please - move Zayn, please." Louis said, opening his eyes from where he had had them clenched shut against the pain.

Harry appeared in front of him, kissing him quickly and roughly, repeatedly licking the roof of his mouth as if determined to reach deeper each time.

Then he was gone and Zayn was twisting, _twisting_ the butt plug inside of Louis, and just before he could shout, he pulled the whole thing out, before plunging it back in, evenly trhough the thicest part despite Louis' unrestrainable whimper, followed by a louder shout of pain as the thickest part was swallowed into his body, and the base of the plug nestled against him. Finally, Zayn twisted the plug again, and Louis groaned, again unable to restrain himself, and unnable to see the frown on Liam's face, deepening at every sound Louis made.

They gave Louis some time once the plug was firmly inside him. In that time, Louis opened his eyes again, panting from using all his strength to not come against Liam's leg. He turned his head to the side and adjusted his position, momentarily taking the strain off of his legs.

Louis could feel Liam's rock solid dick against his corseted stomach, and Louis _knew_ that _Liam_ would be 'allowed' to come. Liam would come all over Louis where he had pulled himself out of his sweatpants and had Louis lie over his cock. Especially since Liam was _moving_. Liam was shifting and bending down to talk to Louis, whisering in his ear where his had was turned sideways.

"Louis." He drew out the name to a cross between a whisper and a question in the way you'd coax a child, and it sounded like he was tasting every letter. "Louis, babe... I don't think you were very... _good_ , do you?"

Louis turned to look at Harry, to get out of what was coming, but Harry already had Zayn straddling his lap, bruising each other's lips and with two fingers in Zayn already, as Zayn pulled on Harry's swollen cock. And regardless, Liam's cock twitched when he saw what Lous was looking at, and his palm was already heavy stroking over Louis curved ass.

The first hit was _hard_ and it hurt and Harry and Zayn snapped thir heads around to watch. And the second slap hit across both the flesh bruised from the first and unharmed skin and those were two different types of pain and Louis moaned.

"It's okay, babe." That was Liam. Liam called everyone babe. "You can talk now, make noise, whatever you want -"

"Not true; you can't come." During sex seemed to be the only time Harry was capable of talking quickly. So Louis moaned again. And he whined and he groaned and he lost count soon after the tenth slap.

By the time Liam finished, Louis was sore and _crying_ and very well aware that even a couple more hits could have sent him completely into subspace. It takes a lot to get him there, more than most, and it takes more than it does for most to get him back again, and that had been known to scare people who Louis had slept with before. Hell, it had seriously scared Louis the first time. So Louis was so, so glad that Liam, had stopped, because he'd already been _bad_ ; Liam said he was bad and he didn't want to worry them as _well_ as making them upset because he was bad. That's also why when Louis looked up to find Zayn gently being brought to orgasm by Harry's fingers, Louis doesn't say anything. He doesn't say anything even though it's not _fair_ because Louis wants to be able to come like Zayn's allowed to come and he also wants to be kissing Harry like Zayn's kissing Harry but then he also wants to be kissing Zayn like Harry's kissing Zayn.

Louis stayed still until Liam moved. It seemed like he was going to get up, to leave Louis and Louis wanted to scream at him that Liam, you're forgetting something! But Liam hadn't forgotten. He just shifted, and bent at the waist, making sure not to squash Louis, reaching under Louis' skirt to slide Louis' plug free.

But that was far too much for Louis. After what felt like hours and hours of subtle writhing over Liam's cock, pain assaulting him again and again, he was _sensitive_. And even the deliberate, but calm and undeniably gentle, slide of the plug inside of him sent him over the edge, coming on the inside of the skirt of his costume.

Liam froze. And then, more harshly, he pushed the butt plug back into Louis, nothing remaining of the gentle Liam who'd been present when Louis had taken his punishment with no problems.

'I thought that was enough Louis, but then you were bad, weren't you?' Louis didn't reply, so Liam scooped him up and stood him on his feet, pushing his head up so he would look at Liam, who had resumed his seat on the sofa. 'You were bad Louis, and that's why you've got your plug back in, okay? I was going to let you go, but this is the deal I made with Harry, okay? If you're bad, and you were bad, Louis, your butt plug goes back in and you have to put your thong on and sleep like that. Okay?'

Louis had subtely repostitioned his head to avoid eye contact again, looking down to the floor where large drops of his own come are dripping off of the rim of his skirt and landing on his bare feet. Zayn, who has removed himself from on top of Harry, hands him the thong he had forgotten about until Liam mentioned it again, and without saying anything he bends over, sliding it up his legs, pulling it into position over his hips, and pushing his skirt down again where it had been moved.

It was Louis' own fault really, he knew that; Liam had been going to let him go, but then Louis had been _bad_.


	2. More Of An Explanation Than A Chapter

As you may have guessed from the title, this isn't really a chapter as such, and I'm sorry about that.

Initially, this was going to be one of many one shots all revolving around the boys' relationship whilst they spent time on a ski holiday. Therefore, as the different snapshots were published you would get more of an idea of background and context, as such. This is probably why some of it seems unclear, and is definitely why I've had inquiries asking me what on earth is going on.

To summarize, at this point Zayn, Liam and Harry are on a ski holiday, where Louis is there chalet maid, hence the story title. Zayn, Liam and Harry are initially in a four way relationship with Niall, however he could not come on holiday with them. They then enter into an entire consensual sexual relationship with Louis, which was eventually going to include Niall as well. What it going on here is at the most dub-con, but it is not non-con, and I'm sorry if I hadn't made that clear.

Unfortunately I'm not going to be able to continue with this story, or not for a long time at the very least, as preparation for my summer exams is starting now, and I have a busy summer lined up as soon as they're over. In the mean time, if anyone wants to write a one shot as a part of this themselves, I'll be happy to talk to them, discuss more of what was going on in my head, and add them as a co-author. 

Hopefully, the rest of my work will be continued, although probably even less regularly and consistently than I have been before now.

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, the first chapter of a multi-chaptered, vaguely skiing themed smut fic. As you can probably tell, the whole thing's going to be Louis-centric with bottom!Louis, and sometimes, sub!Louis, but not always!  
> I decided to start with one of the less unusual/extreme kinks I guess, but I have a couple of others already written to go up depending on the response I get for this so please comment or hit the kudos button (but especially comment) if you like it, it does mean the world, and also I reply to every comment or message that I get - promise!  
> Lastly, if you have a kink you want me to write the boys exploring or something you want all or any of them to be doing, let me know; I'm taking prompts on this one!  
> As always, all my love (but more of it for people who comment)  
> xx


End file.
